


Snap, snap

by Estefania90



Series: 30 shades of Shuuneki [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefania90/pseuds/Estefania90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a ghoul gets Snapchat on his phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap, snap

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was just a thing I wrote for two of my friends who love Shuuneki and the idea of both of them having Snapchat. Normally it was suppose to be smutty but then the song played on my Ipod and tadaa a new idea was born.
> 
> Part of the ''30 shades of Shuuneki'' drabble serie I am writing.

An instant tremor produced by his phone stole Kaneki's gaze momentarily, leaving his textbook unwatched. Reluctantly, he reached for his mobile and to his surprise, he had been bombarded with eight new Snapchat updates and all from the same person. Tsukiyama left for France a month ago to work for the family buisness and liked updating his friends about his life in Paris. He didn't understand why but he went and opened the app.  
Perhaps it was curiosity that made him do this, or maybe it was boredom because Tsukiyama's idiocy and weird antics would make him laugh. Or maybe it was a mixture of both of those things. Kaneki then proceeded to open each update, starting from the bottom.

S.Tsukiyama18:

[Photo: Tsukiyama lifting up his shirt to reveal a hardly visiable four pack. Caption: Boy look at that body, body look at that body.]

[Photo: Tsukiyama smirking. Caption: I work out!]

[Photo: A shot of the street. Caption: When I walk down the street]

[Photo: Zoomed in picture of an eyeball he ate for lunch. Caption: This is what I see.]

[Video: Tsukiyama dancing in the middle of the street while people are watching him. Caption: Everybody stops and they are staring at me.]

[Photo: Snapshot of his favorite pants. Caption: I got passion in my pants.]

[Video: Slowly zooms into his crotch. Caption: And I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it.]

[Photo: Tsukiyama winking. Caption: I'm sexy and I know it.]

Kaneki didn't know how to feel after seeing all these updates but cracked a smile none the less. He knew he could have expected madness from the ghoul but he loved how his silly antics made him smile and feel happy after a long night of studying.

Seeing Tsukiyama, even if it was only in Snapchat form, was the highlight of his day.


End file.
